Hogar
by IzWrites
Summary: El corazón de Viktor ese prende en fuego en medio de tanto frío; por él, solo por él. *Viktor/Yūri*


**Disclaimer** : Mis renuncias suelen ser una broma, algo tipo "si yo fuera la dueña de tal serie, esta pareja sería canon". Pero Yuri on Ice es bello, y esta pareja ya es canon, y si eso no es lo más increíble que pudo haber pasado en el 2016, no sé que decir. Todo de MAPPA.

* * *

 **Hogar**

* * *

Viktor adora la playa de Hasetsu, y adora Hasetsu, y adora a Yūri. Hay algo tan decididamente _Yūri_ cuando piensa en la ciudad, cuando camina por la ciudad, cuando habla con su gente, cuando prueba su comida.

Es su hogar, pero porque es Yūri; y Viktor no puede evitar enamorarse profundamente de ambos. Cada día pasa con la expectativa de algo grande, algo importante, algo que hace que el alma de Viktor revolotee en su interior, emocionado.

Es Yūri, y su propio corazón que se derrite cada que lo ve patinar.

Viktor no es un hombre sutil pero tampoco es lanzado, Yūri es tan diferente al Yūri que conoció en el banquete, y sin embargo, es él, y no puede evitar adorarlo; y aún así, o más bien, por eso mismo, Viktor no sabe cómo abordarlo. Viktor no es idiota y sabe que Yūri lo admira, profundamente, como patinador y, espera, como persona. Sabe que le gusta, porque después de todo, el alcohol solo quita las inhibiciones, no trastoca tus emociones.

Las desborda, quizás. Y Viktor quiere, desea, anhela, que Yūri se revele ante él tal y como lo hizo aquella noche.

.

Viktor piensa que ha sido bueno que no tratara de empujar a Yūri más de la cuenta, al menos no en lo que corresponde a su relación. Él podía aguantar estar sin él, encargarse de si mismo por su cuenta, de aquellos anhelos bienaventurados que descargaba en la ducha cuando nadie estaba alrededor. Yūri, _oh Yūri,_ por qué te toma tanto tiempo darte cuenta de lo obvio, _¿es qué acaso piensas que para mi no significó nada aquella noche?_

Pero Viktor es un romántico, y una relación es de dos. Forzar, abordarlo por la fuerza, no es lo que Viktor quiere, no es lo que Yūri necesita.

Es Yūri quién lo aborda con esa franqueza tan suya que lo hace enamorarse cada vez más, presionando sus labios fuertemente contra él, justo en el medio de la pista de hielo. Es apropiado, en retrospectiva, y sumamente inapropiado como entrenador y patinador, pero no es como que a Viktor le importe. Cuando se separan, las mejillas de Yūri están rojas, al igual que sus labios, y tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como de quién no quiere ver los resultados de un desastre, pero sus labios siguen abiertos.

Una invitación.

El corazón de Viktor se prende en fuego en medio de tanto frío; por él, solo por él. Se devuelve a besarle, con desespero, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Yūri como si nunca en su vida hubiera recibido el suave toque de otra persona.

Pero es el toque de Yūri no es como el de los demás.

.

Viktor adora ver las fotos de él y ver cuanto lo admira Yūri, le parece adorable cuán avergonzado está por tener tantas fotos de él. Viktor quiere hablar sobre como él también tiene fotos de Yūri, aunque estén guardadas en su teléfono en vez de empalando sus paredes; ya que después de aquel banquete, necesitaba saberlo todo de él. Pero se le ha hecho claro que a Yūri no lo gusta hablar de esa noche, Viktor lo ama demasiado como para ponerlo en una situación tan vergonzosa, ya es mucho que al fin le confesara por qué no quería que entrara en su habitación en un inicio.

Quizás, en el futuro, podrán hablar de ello. Viktor quería hablar de ello.

Viktor quiere muchas cosas, y la mayoría tiene que ver con Yūri.

Se coloca sobre él, sobre sus piernas, quitando todo de la pequeña cama de Yūri, para que el reducido espacio pueda ser suficiente para todo lo que desea hacerle al otro patinador.

Yūri es cerrado al inicio, pero más que timidez, Viktor puede asegurar que simplemente está muy emocionado. Es lo que le pasa a él.

Sus manos tiemblan, las de los dos, y se unen en un beso desesperado y cálido que los vuelve locos. Viktor piensa en que nunca se sintió así, con nadie, y que tiene miedo, mucho miedo, pero Yūri lo sostiene en sus brazos y el miedo de Viktor se disipa, porque cuando está con Yūri, todo es mejor.

La ropa estorba y Viktor ha visto a Yūri desnudo muchas muchas veces, pero no como esta, no así, y no puede evitar temblar de la emoción en ese momento. Besa y lame el cuello de Yūri mientras sus manos recorren cada pedacito de piel que encuentran, y los gemidos de Yūri son sinfonía pura, Viktor no quiere que nunca nunca terminen.

Aún así, son rápidos. Es culpa de Yūri la verdad, la manera en la que pide desesperadamente por más y como Viktor no podría nunca negarle algo cuando se lo pide de esa manera. Yūri se prepara casi que solo, introduciendo sus dedos a la par que la de Viktor y Viktor no puede evitar gruñir ante tal espectáculo.

Bendito sea el héroe de Hasetsu, el mejor patinador de japón, y la persona que hace que la cordura de Viktor quede reducida a cenizas.

Viktor apenas y logra tener la mente clara para colocarse el condón y cuando al fin está adentro, todo su mundo se desvanece y lo único que brilla es Yūri. Está bien, así ha sido por meses. Yūri hace música con sus movimientos, justo como en el hielo; y Viktor siente que podría morir de tanto placer; y Yūri envuelve sus piernas en su torso para atraerlo hacia así, porque Yūri lo quiere más duro, más profundo, más rápido; y Viktor se encuentra sudando a mares y con la cabeza en todo lugar, pero aún así trata de darle todo lo que necesita. Yūri no está muy distinto, pero gime en gusto, moviendo sus caderas, tratando de ser reciproco a su querido entrenador.

A su querido Viktor.

Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, el nombre del otro en sus bocas, un deseo implacable en sus corazones.

.

Viktor vuelve a la cama inmediatamente, luego de haber limpiado los restos del encuentro. Yūri está despierto, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos brillando aún más, se ríe levemente, quizás son los nervios, y se ve tan bello que Viktor desea darle todo su ser envuelto en un listón. Que haga con él lo que se le antoje. Viktor se siente débil y fuerte, se siente como todo y nada a la vez; ver a Yūri es el verdadero regalo, y estar con él, es una promesa.

No puede sino devolverse a sus brazos, en desespero, y deja que el calor de su cuerpo lo llene, lo llene todo en él. Viktor se siente amado, se siente vivo, se siente tan increíble al lado de Yūri que sus ojos se humedecen y hunde su cara en su cuello, buscando su comfort y su cariño, deseando poder estar así, a su lado, para siempre. Que su relación nunca termine.

.

Yūri entiende algo, aunque no está seguro de _qué_ , y lo abraza con fuerza, porque para él, Viktor también es su hogar.

* * *

.

* * *

N/A: soy una persona que, cuando trata de irle a lo poético, siempre siente que está hablando pura basura. Pero heme aquí, nunca me rindo. *finger gun*

Tengo rato escribiendo para el fandom en inglés, pero escribir en español siempre es una delicia. Y para este show, aún más. Siento que Viktor me quedó raro, pero yo a propósito quería escribir a un Viktor un tanto... ¿nervioso? Por ahí van los tiros. Estoy feliz por como me quedó, lol.

Mi tumblr es theawesomefanatic, si quieren pasearse un rato, aunque está más que todo en inglés. Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. =3


End file.
